


Oh, Ho, The Mistletoe

by Bottomryanbitch



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe, Sex Pollen, Sexual Tension, The erotic sport that is pool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:53:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28330029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bottomryanbitch/pseuds/Bottomryanbitch
Summary: Mistletoe made them do it: sex pollen edition.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 23
Kudos: 110
Collections: Skeptic Believer Book Club Secret Santa





	Oh, Ho, The Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beethechange](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beethechange/gifts).



> Prompt 3: Mistletoe but instead of the usual your-friends-make-you-kiss-under it scenario, the mistletoe itself is some kinda sex pollen! I wouldn’t say no to the more dubcon-adjacent version of this (where they’re not together yet and the Mistletoe Makes Them Do It), but if it’s more to your comfort you could also write the less dubcon-y version where, like, they’re already together but trying to hide it from people, and the mistletoe means they can’t keep their hands off each other at a party.
> 
> ———————————————————————————
> 
> Merry Christmas Bee!! I love you!! 
> 
> When Jess sent me that I had gotten you as my giftee, I knew that I had to really up my writing game in order to write you a fic that was good enough to give to you as a gift! I’m sure you already knew which prompt I chose to write based off the title, but it was such a fun experience writing something that I hadn’t ever written before and learning more about the fun and magic of sex pollen. 
> 
> I couldn’t have done this without the help of Aly, Jess, and Jo. All of them have supported me and helped me in so many different ways along this journey and I can’t thank them enough for helping me create something that I can’t wait for you to read!
> 
> Also a huge thanks to Cassie who beta’d this bad boy and yelled at me continuously (with love) as I wrote it. 
> 
> Writing this fic has been an emotional rollercoaster full of both love and tears, but I’m super happy with how it turned out in the end! I hope that it is everything that you wanted!! I hope you love it!!

The idea of having a company Christmas party came up a few weeks ago, now. Everyone was having lunch when the topic of holiday plans started being thrown around the room. Katie brought up that she thought it would be fun for them to do something together as a group before they each went on their respective ways to be with their families for a few weeks. Steven was quick to jump in, excitedly bringing up how they could have a little Christmas party just for them with Christmas being only a few weeks away. 

Several people jumped in afterward, agreeing that the Christmas party was a great idea and that they should definitely plan it. Ryan sat quietly for most of the conversation, looking back and forth between his coworkers who were throwing out party ideas. 

He just wasn't feeling excited for Christmas this year. Usually he was all in once Thanksgiving was over, but this year has been rough and the spark just wasn’t there right now. Some of the only good things to come out of this shitshow of a year were launching Watcher and seeing it succeed, and then the Lakers winning the NBA championship.

“Ryan? Shane? What do you two think?” Ryan was shaken out of his thoughts when he heard his name, but he had no idea what the question was. He immediately looked over to Shane hoping that he would answer first, and then he could go off of whatever Shane said. 

“I think it’s a great idea,” Shane said with a smile, soft eyes looking over at Ryan, waiting for his reply. 

“Me too,” Ryan replied, not a hint of hesitancy in his voice, sending a bright smile back at Shane.

God, Ryan really was so gone for him. He didn’t even think about answering with how he really felt. He saw Shane smile at him like he was the best thing ever and he knew he’d agree with whatever he said. 

Ryan had tried and tried to fight it over the years, but the more he’s around Shane, the more he just wants to be with him and make him happy, maybe even hold his hand and kiss him sometimes. 

He pushed aside those thoughts from his brain, the reasonable, realistic side taking over again as he decided that he in fact did not answer that way just because of Shane. He simply answered ‘me too’ because he didn’t want to be seen as the grinch of the group and rain on everyone else’s excitement for Christmas just because he himself wasn’t feeling it. 

It definitely was  _ not _ because Ryan knew deep down that it meant that he got to spend some extra time with Shane, before he headed home to Chicago and he wouldn’t get to see him. 

As weeks went by, Ryan found himself coming to terms with the Christmas party idea. They had launched a company and maintained it in the middle of a pandemic! It only made sense that his coworkers were excited to celebrate their success. They deserved it. This party was their reason to let go, to take a step back and celebrate their accomplishments and just have a good time after the hell of a year that they’ve had. 

So by the time that the evening of the party rolled around, Ryan found himself actually looking forward to it. Christmas was his second favorite holiday after all. Plus, he couldn’t turn down free booze or the chance to sing some Christmas karaoke. Or miss an opportunity to spend time with Shane, but that wasn’t anyone’s business but his. 

Ryan’s Lyft pulled up to the bar a few minutes until eight, giving him just enough time to get his shit together before he went inside. When he got out of the car, he headed for the door, which was adorned with a beautiful fir wreath tied in a festive red satin bow. Whoever was in charge of the decorations had really outdone themselves, and he hadn’t even seen the inside. 

Ryan took a deep breath and opened the door, hearing the shrill ring of the door bell signaling his arrival, before his ears were immediately filled with an ungodly loud rendition of  _ Santa Claus is Coming to Town _ . It made his lips twitch up into a smile. 

He could see everyone gathered around a table toward the back of the bar and made his way toward them, taking in the rest of the decorations as he went. There were Christmas lights hanging from the ceiling. A fun mix of red, blue, green, and yellow illuminating the otherwise dimly lit bar. There was a garland draped around the front of the bar itself, red satin bows placed neatly where each strand attached to the next. It gave the place an at-home-with-your-family Christmas vibe that Ryan really appreciated. 

As he approached his friends, he heard a chorus of “hey, Ryan’s here!” and “hey Ryan” which made him perk up even more. He’s already really glad that he decided to come. 

He went to an open seat beside Katie, taking his coat off and draping it around the back of the chair. 

“Here. Put this on,” Katie said, handing him a Santa hat that said RYAN on it in red glitter glue and shot him a pointed look when he was hesitant to take it. “We’ve all got ours on, so it’s only fair that you wear yours, too.”

“Okay, okay. Fine,” Ryan laughed, taking the red felt fabric hat and putting it on, adjusting it to where it sat comfortably and fixing it to where some of his curls stuck out in the front. 

“Ryan! I didn’t even see you come in, man,” Steven said, excitedly clapping Ryan on the shoulder before taking a seat next to him. He stopped to look around the bar for a moment, searching. “Where’s Shane?”

And  _ Oh _ . Where was Shane? Ryan hadn’t even realized that Shane wasn’t there yet. He clicked on his phone to check the time. It was only ten after eight. Shane wasn’t really late, but it was still very unusual for him to be late without letting someone know. He generally wasn’t the type to flake out on events, especially when it came to their company. 

“I don’t know. I haven’t heard from him,” Ryan responded with a frown. “I’m guessing you haven’t either?” 

Steven gave him a sad smile and shook his head in response, rubbing a hand over Ryan’s shoulder. Ryan was pretty sure that even no matter how hard he tried to hide it, Steven caught the hint of sadness in his voice. 

“Who wants to do some shots?” Ryan heard Katie say, which snapped him out of his thoughts. His gaze shot up to meet Katie’s, who arched an eyebrow at him as if to say  _ you in _ ? A silent challenge. Ryan just smirked up at her in reply. Then without a word, both of them were up and out of their seats, racing each other over to the bar and laughing when Katie ended up beating Ryan to the open bar stool. 

One shot turned into three, three shots turned into five, and before Ryan knew it he was feeling a bit of a buzz coming on. He felt like he could let himself have fun, finally getting loosened up for whatever the night had in store for him. 

After some hilarious karaoke performances and Ryan’s own incredible rendition of Mariah Carey’s  _ All I Want for Christmas is You,  _ the crew found themselves laughing around the table, sharing stories of what they were most proud of despite all the obstacles that this year had thrown at them. 

It made Ryan feel so thankful to have such an amazing group of friends behind him and the company. He was so glad to have decided to come out and celebrate the crew, Steven, and Shane. 

And then it hit Ryan like a ton of bricks. Shane still wasn’t there. He scrambled to find his phone and check the time. It had already been over an hour and still no text or call. Ryan started to go into panic mode. What if something had happened to Shane?  _ Fuck _ , Ryan thought he was going to be sick. 

He decided that he had to check on Shane. He couldn’t just sit here having a good time not knowing if something was wrong and Shane needed something or someone. So he picked up his phone and started typing out a text to Shane, not noticing the bell on the entrance door. 

“Hey guys. Sorry, I’m late,” a familiar voice said, causing Ryan’s head to shoot up to see if he was dreaming or if Shane was actually finally there. A relieved smile crept across Ryan’s face when he saw Shane standing over by the bar, looking as hot as ever with his messy hair, scruffy beard, and reddened cheeks.

Ryan had to tell himself to calm down, his heart was already beating faster now that Shane was in the room. Even though he wanted to get up and rush over to the bar where Shane was ordering a drink, Ryan decided that it was probably best for him to stay in his seat. He didn’t want to ambush Shane as soon as he had come through the door. He didn’t want Shane to think that he was waiting on him, even if deep down Ryan knew that he most definitely was. 

Ryan took his time going over to Shane, letting him get his drink and start talking with some of the others, before he got up and made his way over to him. 

“Hey big guy,” Ryan said softly, smiling brightly up at Shane, who now stood in front of him holding a beer. “It’s about time that you showed up.”

Shane chuckled at Ryan’s words, his eyes crinkling around the edges. God, Ryan loved being the one to make Shane laugh like that.

“Why? Were you worried?” Shane teased, smirking and raising an eyebrow at him.

Ryan should have expected a cheeky reply from Shane, but something about it had taken him by surprise. Maybe it was the fact that Shane knew Ryan had probably been worrying about him, and Shane was right in his assumption. But he wasn’t ever going to tell him that. 

“Shut up, Shane,” Ryan quipped with a roll of his eyes, which caused Shane to grin. “So-.”

“Oooooh. Shane. Ryan. Look,” Katie said as she came up beside the two, pointing up at the ceiling above them. 

Ryan and Shane both craned their necks upward looking to see what Katie was going on about and Ryan thought that he was absolutely going to die when he saw it. There above him and Shane hung a little green plant with berries and a red felt bow tied around the top; mistletoe. 

Ryan knew that this had to be some kind of joke. There was no way that this was actually fucking happening right now. He would be lying if he said he didn’t feel a little light headed at the thought of actually kissing Shane, something that he has thought about on so many occasions but never would have dreamed of happening. 

Ryan didn’t know what he should do. He didn’t know if he should make an excuse and get the fuck out of there fast, or if he should take this as his once in a lifetime opportunity to kiss Shane, even if it wasn’t the ideal circumstances. 

Ryan looked from the mistletoe back over to Shane, who stood there looking at the plant with wide eyes just like he had. 

“It’s mistletoe!! And you know what that means,” Katie exclaimed, bouncing up and down with excitement. “You two have to kiss!”

“Yeah, guys. Everyone knows that you can’t ignore mistletoe,” Steven said out of nowhere as he sidled up beside Katie, shooting Ryan a wink and smile which made Ryan want to slap it off of him. Fucking Steven and his fucking smugness. 

Ryan looked up at Shane with questioning eyes, unsure of what to think or how to feel, and just hoping that Shane would get the hint and make a decision so that he didn’t have to. 

“Is it okay if I kiss you?” Shane asked softly, beautiful dark brown eyes locking with Ryan’s own as he closed the small space between the two of them. 

Ryan could feel his stomach bubbling with nerves and excitement as he tried to find the right words to respond with. He didn’t want to come off as too eager, but at the same time Ryan didn’t want Shane to think that he didn’t want to kiss him. 

Ryan took a deep breath in, swallowed down the anxious lump in his throat, and told himself that he could do this. He had wanted it for so long, he should let himself have this moment. 

“Yeah,” Ryan quietly replied, grateful that his voice didn’t crack like he'd worried that it would. “Go ahead, big guy.” 

Shane moved into Ryan’s space, their bodies inches away from each other now. Shane was close enough that Ryan could smell the musky, woodsy scent of his cologne, making him dizzy as it filled his senses. 

Ryan watched silently as Shane brought his hand up and cupped Ryan’s jaw. He felt a nervous shiver radiate throughout his body at the gentleness of his touch. It’s not uncommon for them to share the occasional hand brush or light touches, but this was new. This was much more intimate. 

Shane’s thumb rubbed softly over the peach fuzz on Ryan’s cheek and Ryan couldn’t suppress the small gasp that left his mouth. He immediately glanced up to see how Shane reacted, but Shane was just smiling at him, looking at him like he was the best thing in the world. 

Ryan never wanted Shane to stop looking at him if he was going to look at him like this. He had seen this look a few times before, on the off chance that he would catch Shane staring at him before he’d look away in a hurry, with the faintest blush spreading across his cheeks. 

He couldn’t tell you how long they stood like that. Just Shane’s hand on his cheek and them both smiling at each other like idiots in love. He was so caught up in the fact that he and Shane were having their own little Hallmark Christmas movie moment, and he wanted to soak in every last second before it was over.

Reality set in when Ryan realized that Shane had started leaning in towards him. This was actually happening. He was really about to kiss Shane! His ghoul hunting buddy. One of the guys that he decided to start a company with. His best friend. 

He could feel the blood rushing to his cheeks and heard the loud thump of his heart echoing throughout his entire body as he closed his eyes, anxiously waiting to feel Shane’s lips against his. But the kiss never came. 

Instead of what Ryan assumed would be the press of soft, well moisturized lips (Shane loves his chapstick) on his, he felt the rough scratch of Shane’s stubble and then the press of dry lips against his cheek for maybe two seconds, if he was being generous, before they were gone. 

He waited a moment before opening his eyes, trying his best to get his thoughts together. When he did, Shane was standing there smiling at him. Ryan could see a faint blush spread across Shane’s cheeks and up the bridge of his nose, Ryan’s favorite thing about when Shane blushes. 

Ryan would’ve loved to have seen what he looked like staring back at Shane after their “kiss”. He’s almost positive that it was the human equivalent of a deer getting caught in the headlights. 

He just could not wrap his head around what the actual fuck just happened. Did Shane really play him that hard? Got Ryan's hopes up for nothing just to make some kind of joke out of it?

Shane wouldn’t do that to Ryan and he knew that, but it didn’t make sense why Shane would agree to kiss him, and then not actually kiss him? It mostly came down to Ryan being hurt by the fact that Shane didn’t kiss him on the lips like he had wanted, but that's besides the point. Plus, them having their first kiss at a party in some bar under some mistletoe while two of their friends watched  _ probably _ wouldn’t have been very romantic once he thought about it. So, maybe it was for the best. 

“Ry,” Shane said quietly, which shook Ryan from his thoughts. “Was that okay?” 

Ryan nodded his head and huffed out a small laugh because of fucking course it was okay. Not what he  _ wanted _ or  _ expected, _ but it was okay. It was still Shane kissing him and that was better than nothing. 

“Yeah, big guy,” Ryan said with a grin, “it was okay.” 

As soon as the words had left Ryan’s mouth, it felt like the air conditioning kicked on or something. A strange wind blew throughout the bar, knocking the mistletoe off of its hook. Ryan watched silently as it fell, first bouncing off of Shane’s head before landing on his own shirt, sliding off of him and landing on the floor between their feet. 

Ryan and Shane looked at each other confusedly, neither of them sure about how or why it fell, but not daring to ask any questions. Ryan sure as hell wasn’t about to try and make this night even more chaotic than it already had been. 

At the same time that Ryan bent down to pick up the festive plant out of the floor, so did Shane, their hands brushing in the process. 

It was then that every hair on Ryan’s body stood on end, his body tingling with what felt like liquid electricity surging through his veins. The room had suddenly become a lot warmer than what it had previously been, as if all of the moisture had been sucked out of the air, the only thing left being torrid heat. 

Ryan’s mind went fuzzy, his vision slightly blurred, his senses being overtaken by everything Shane and the feeling of Shane’s bare skin on his own. Shane. Shane. Shane. He tried his best to think of something else, literally  _ anything _ else, but he couldn't. He'd lost the ability to control his own thoughts. The only thing that clouded his mind was Shane, and Ryan didn’t know what the fuck was happening. 

The strange occurrence didn’t last long, maybe a couple of seconds, before it was gone and it was as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened to Ryan. He could hear his thoughts again, his mind racing with questions, but coming up with no answers. What the fuck was that? Did Shane maybe feel that too? 

Ryan looked over to Shane, who gave him a soft smile before picking up the mistletoe and standing back up. Ryan stood up too, confusion still plaguing his mind. He was just about to ask Shane if something weird had happened to him just now, even though he knew that Shane would more than likely laugh at him, but he didn’t get the chance. 

“Shane! Ryan! Steven! You guys wanna play some pool?” Some of the group yelled at them from across the bar.

Steven shot Shane a look and then Shane shot Ryan one, silently asking if Ryan wanted to play, but Ryan shook his head. He didn’t need to play pool. He needed alcohol. 

“You guys go. I’ll be over there in a minute. I’m gonna go get me a drink,” Ryan said pointing over in the direction of the bar. “You guys want anything?”

Steven replied with a polite “no thanks” and Shane gave him a “nah, I’m good” to which Ryan nodded. And then they were walking away from him and over to the pool table, leaving Ryan standing alone. 

Ryan made his way over to the bar, sat down at an open barstool, and ordered two of the holiday shots that were the special for the day and a beer that he prayed would keep him buzzed until this whole thing was over. 

He finally had a second to himself. A second to process all of the crazy shit that had happened within the last 30 minutes of his life. Shane had kissed him! He still couldn’t believe it, even if he did feel a dull pang of sadness at the bottom of his stomach because it wasn’t a real kiss. Damn, he had really wanted it to be a real kiss. 

Ryan took that as his cue to take a shot. He wasted no time in tilting his head and throwing the drink back, allowing for the peppermint flavored liquor to slide down the back of his throat, wincing slightly at the burn. He wasn’t sure if it was the alcohol or the peppermint, but that drink was strong and he hoped that it would work fast. 

Ryan’s thoughts then moved on to the mistletoe, and how he felt like his whole body was on fire when Shane’s hand touched his. Shane’s hand has touched his a million times before and he has never felt anything like that. He would have remembered. 

Maybe it was the shots that he had taken before Shane arrived? Maybe he was drunker than he thought? He sat and pondered it for a second. No. It couldn’t be. He handles alcohol too well to get wasted off just a couple of shots. It had to be something else. 

And just like that, another wave of heat coarsed throughout Ryan’s body, his mouth going dry and his mind once again being flooded with thoughts of Shane. Shane had smelled so good when he had leaned in to kiss Ryan. Ryan wanted to be covered in that scent. He could imagine it now. Just him and Shane rolling around in Shane’s king size bed with no clothes on, their naked bodies moving together in harmony, their scents and sweat mingling together in some erotic concoction. It would smell like a mix of sex and Shane, and Ryan would never be able to get enough of it. 

Ryan's thoughts hastily jumped from Shane’s smell and on to his beard. Ryan hadn’t realized how much he loved the beard on Shane until he showed up tonight looking like some hot piece of ass with it neatly groomed. When he felt the rough scratch of it against his cheek as Shane kissed him, he had found it intoxicating. 

Ryan wanted to feel it scratch against his neck as Shane sucked bruises into his skin, marking him so that everyone would know that he was Shane’s. He wanted to feel it scrape across his sensitive nipples, making him fist his hands in Shane’s hair at the pain and pleasure. But most of all he wanted to feel the way that beard would rub against the inside of his thighs while Shane worked his tongue in and out of Ryan’s hole. He craved for it to rub his thighs raw, making it ache when he walked the next day. Reminding him of the immense pleasure that he felt with each step that he took. 

Ryan had no idea how long he had sat there caught up in inappropriate thoughts of Shane, but he almost jumped out of his skin when Brittney came up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder. 

“Everyone’s over by the pool table watching the guys play. You should come join us,” Brittney said with inviting eyes and a bright smile. 

“Yeah, sure. Just Let me finish my drink and I’ll be right there,” Ryan replied, forcing a smile until Brittney nodded and headed back toward everyone else. 

Ryan didn’t need to look down to know that he was hard in his jeans. He couldn’t believe that he was sitting at his company’s Christmas party sporting a hard-on because he was thinking not-safe-for-work things about his best friend and co-founder. Not that this was the first time that he had thought about Shane in  _ that _ context, but definitely the first time that he’d let himself get so caught up in his own filthy imagination in public. 

It was like he couldn’t suppress the deep want that surged through his body when Shane came into his train of thought. And if he lingered on any thought of Shane for too long, it eventually turned into another one of his not-safe-for-public fantasies. 

Ryan took a deep breath in, trying to think of the worst things possible to try and get his dick to calm the fuck down, so that he could act like everything was perfectly normal and that he wasn’t having some kind of sexual mental breakdown about his best friend. 

Five minutes and half a beer later, Ryan decided that he was calmed down enough to join the rest of the group. He adjusted himself in his jeans before he started off toward the pool table, eyeing an empty stool that was placed at the opposite end of the table where Shane and the other guys stood. Maybe the further away he was sitting from Shane right now, the better. 

The pool game was entertaining to say the least, considering that none of the people playing were good at it. Everyone was laughing and having a good time watching the failure that was happening in front of them. Well, except for Ryan.

Ryan had allowed himself to relax as much as he could, joining in with the laughter and the small talk, that is until it was Shane’s turn to shoot, and he was trying to line up a shot to the pocket that sat directly in front of Ryan. 

Ryan nearly choked on his drink when he noticed the way that Shane’s hands wrapped around the shaft of the pool stick, sliding the stick in between his pointer and middle fingers a few times before he pulled it back again, obviously not happy with his angle. Ryan didn’t know when pool became such an erotic sport, but damn there was something so obscene about the way that the slick wood slid between Shane’s long, slender fingers and it had Ryan starting to squirm in his seat. 

Ryan has always had quite the appreciation for Shane’s hands. He came to that realization when they held their hands up to each other for that unsolved episode and Ryan saw just how much bigger Shane’s hands were than his own. Shane’s hands were among the ever growing list of things that Ryan fantasized about when he was alone, his hand working furiously over his leaking cock. He wanted to feel Shane’s hands all over his body: in his mouth, in his ass, on his dick. He wanted Shane’s fingers to leave marks from where they had dug into his skin. He wanted two or three of Shane’s fingers shoved inside of him, working him open until he was begging for Shane to please fuck him already. 

Ryan snapped back to reality, that newly familiar heat radiating throughout his body, blood rushing to his cock. He was going to be hard again fast if he didn’t get a grip on his thoughts. He tried to look away from the game, to not pay attention. Praying to whatever god was out there to help him, but it was no use. He watched with wide eyes as Shane leaned over the table, eyeing his shot once again, his shirt riding up the slightest bit, exposing soft, pale skin and Ryan found himself drooling at the sight. 

Ryan could see the skin right above the waistline of Shane’s jeans and he wanted nothing more than to dig his teeth into it. He wanted to kiss his way down Shane’s body, suck bruises into Shane’s milky skin, eventually working his way down to where he could get his mouth onto Shane’s cock. If he wasn’t drooling already, then the thought of sucking Shane’s dick would've had Ryan’s mouth watering.

The loud clack of the pool balls against each other startled Ryan, breaking him out of his internal thirstiness. He looked down and noticed how much more prominent the bulge in his jeans had become and groaned softly to himself. Why couldn’t he keep it in his pants tonight? Why did he have such an intense desire for Shane to touch him, to fuck him? 

Ryan could feel how hot his face was, it had to be a deep shade of red by now. He was both incredibly embarrassed and ridiculously turned on by the whole situation and he didn’t know what the fuck to do. 

Ryan tried to focus back on the game, realizing that Shane had sunk the last ball and was now onto the eight ball, which meant if he could sink this, then he and Steven would win the game. Ryan watched Shane’s movements, noticing the way that his eyebrows furrowed as he tried to calculate the best shot, and Ryan wanted to kiss him so fucking badly that it was ridiculous. 

Shane leaned across the table again, his long body stretching over the felt lining and Ryan had never envied a pool table more. He wanted Shane to drape his body over his own like that. He wanted to see that same determined look on Shane’s face as he was fucked into the mattress. Hell, Shane could fuck him on the pool table for all he cared at this point if it meant having Shane’s body against his. 

Ryan sucked in a breath as Shane pulled back on the pool stick to take the shot, watching with wide eyes as the eight ball bounced off of the cue ball and into the pocket. Shane must’ve known that Ryan had been intently watching him because he had the fucking audacity to shoot a wink and a smirk Ryan’s way.

Ryan couldn’t bite back the whimper that tore it’s way from the back of his throat as he watched how Shane’s eyes darkened under the rainbow lights. He could see Shane’s eyes trail their way down his body, feeling all of the blood rush from his face to his dick, now fully hard and aching for Shane to touch him. 

Ryan suddenly stood up, getting ready to make his way over to Shane, but luckily catching himself before he started over in his direction. He didn’t know how he would hold a normal conversation with Shane right now. It would be a toss up between him doing the normal thing and congratulating Shane on winning the game, or the horny one where he begged for Shane to fuck him until he cried and he wasn’t about to take that chance. 

“I think I’m gonna head out,” Ryan said, walking to where his coat was draped across the back of a chair, throwing it over his arm in front of him to cover the now visible bulge in his jeans. “I’m not feeling very well, but I’ve had a great time tonight. Thank you all for everything. I’ll see you in the new year!” 

With that, Ryan pulled out his phone and called for a Lyft as he made his way toward the door. 

“Ry, Wait up!” Ryan heard from behind him, turning around to see Shane’s beautiful face coming toward him. “Let me go with you and make sure you get home safely. I don’t have to stay if you don’t want me to, but I at least want to know that you’re okay. Especially if you aren’t feeling good.”

God damn Shane and his ability to somehow be caring, nice, and sexy at the same time. It was infuriating to Ryan. He was supposed to be getting away from Shane, not taking him home with him. Why couldn’t Shane just shoot him a “did you get home alright” or “feel better soon” text like he always did when they went out? Why tonight of all nights? Ryan wasn’t in the most pleasant predicament currently, but he sure as hell couldn’t tell Shane no.

“Uh- yeah. Sounds good, big guy. Thanks,” Ryan stuttered, as he tried his best to keep his voice level and his thoughts focused on literally anything other than Shane. 

They didn’t have to wait long before the Lyft showed up, both of them piling into the back seat. And of course this fucking car had to have the tiniest backseat to ever be invented, causing Shane’s knee to be pressed against Ryan’s and their hands just a few inches inches away from each other, resting in the seat. 

Ryan could feel the heat radiating off of Shane in the cool back seat of the Lyft. He was so close. Maybe too close. Being in a dark, cramped space with Shane made Ryan’s head spin with filthy ideas, his brain spitting them at him, one hit after another. How easy it would be just to place his hand on Shane’s thigh, slowly creeping it higher and higher until he’s palming Shane through his jeans, feeling Shane’s cock harden under his touch. Or how he could probably suck Shane off and the driver not know, making Shane muffle his groans as Ryan took as much of Shane’s cock that he could fit into his mouth. 

Ryan’s whole body felt like it was on fire, the heat from earlier reigniting within him, his dick starting to fatten up again in his jeans. He saw Shane shoot a confused look at him out of the corner of his eye when he had started squirming around in the seat, but thankfully he didn’t ask any questions. Because little did Shane know that Ryan was currently attempting to reposition himself to where his dick wasn’t painfully pressed against the zipper of his pants, aching for attention. 

By the time that they pulled up to Ryan’s apartment, Ryan was sweating. His explicit thoughts paired with such close proximity had his body feeling overheated. He couldn't get the back window rolled down fast enough once his mind had been flooded with the image of him and Shane both naked only from the waist down, fully sat upon Shane’s lap with Shanes cock buried deep inside him. 

Ryan threw a tip to the driver along with a ‘thank you’ even though he couldn't remember a damn thing about the drive there, other than his insistent craving for his best friend’s dick, who just so happened to be right fucking beside him. Ryan hopped out of the car and took a deep breath in, allowing for the brisk night air to envelop his whole body, finally feeling himself cool down a bit as he made his way to the door where Shane was already standing.

He could feel Shane’s eyes on him as he fumbled with his keys, dropping them onto the concrete. Shane picked them up with a huff of a laugh, before he took them and unlocked Ryan’s door himself. Ryan would be lying if he said that he didn’t feel his cock twitch in his jeans at the action. 

Once inside, Ryan told Shane to go make himself at home while he went and grabbed some water from the kitchen, making time to get his shit together and act like Shane being in his apartment wasn’t a big deal. Usually, Ryan wouldn’t think twice about Shane coming over, but tonight it was all he could think about and it was really fucking distracting. 

What was even more distracting was when Ryan walked into the living room and found Shane sitting on the couch with rose-tinted cheeks that flushed down his neck, looking somewhat uncomfortable.

Ryan’s mind swam with confused thoughts as he made his way to the other end of the couch. Shane was the one who insisted that he come home with Ryan in the first place, so why did he look so uncomfortable with being here? Once again, nothing was making any sense tonight. 

“You know you didn’t have to come home with me just to make sure that I got here safely, right?” Ryan spoke quietly, breaking the awkward silence in the room, which caused Shane to smile. 

“Of course I did, Ry. I wanted to make sure that you’re okay,” Shane replied softly as he made his way down the couch closer to where Ryan was sitting. “Plus, it’s just- I, uh- can’t seem to stand to be away from you tonight for some reason.”

“You couldn't have just sent me a ‘did you make it home okay’ text like you always do?” Ryan asked, forcing a laugh, trying his best to seem normal and act like his heart wasn’t about to jump out of his chest from Shane’s words, and also the fact that Shane was now close enough that Ryan could easily touch him if he wanted. 

“I know, I know,” Shane chuckled, tentatively placing a hand on Ryan’s lower thigh, no doubt hearing the hitch in Ryan’s breathing, “but for whatever reason, I just couldn’t let you leave and not come with you. Ever since the mistletoe earlier, I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you. It’s making my head spin.”

Ryan had tried his best to listen to what Shane had said, but he couldn’t move past the fact that Shane’s hand was on his thigh. His body felt like it was burning under Shane’s touch, even through the fabric barrier of his jeans. Ryan wondered if Shane could feel the heat that was radiating off of him, too. 

Ryan was eventually able to push the thought of Shane’s hand on his thigh aside, and let what he had just said sink in. And holy fuck, he couldn’t believe it. Shane had been experiencing the same bullshit that he had. He was just able to keep himself more put together apparently, because Ryan hadn’t been able to deal with it successfully tonight at all.

But what could have done this to them? Ryan racked his brain trying to piece everything together and eventually came up with an idea. Even though it wasn’t a realistic one. Shane had said that he first felt it back under the mistletoe, and Ryan’s first hit happened right after it fell and they touched hands. So, it had to be something to do with the fucking mistletoe. And then it clicked. 

Mistletoe was part of an old holiday tradition. It had been around for thousands of years, using its magic to bring people together to kiss under the tiny green leaves, but Shane hadn’t kissed him underneath the one earlier tonight. Shane had only kissed him on the cheek, and the mistletoe must’ve felt like the kiss wasn’t good enough, punishing them both for it. That was the only explanation that Ryan could come up with, so that had to be what had happened.

Now how the fuck was he supposed to tell Shane that? Shane’s skeptic ass wouldn’t ever believe him if he tried to put this off on Christmas magic. Ryan could practically hear Shane’s exasperated tone replying back ‘magic isn’t real, Ryan.’

If the mistletoe really was punishing them because they didn’t actually kiss, then it should be an easy fix. He and Shane would kiss and have a laugh about it and Ryan’s constant filthy train of thought will go away and he will no longer have to mentally or physically restrain himself from climbing Shane like a tree. 

“Okay, Shane, listen I think-” Ryan spoke clearly, but he could hear the nervousness in his voice, “I think I know how to fix this. But you’re going to have to trust me. Do you trust me?”

“Of course,” Shane replied immediately, not a sign of hesitation in his answer.

“Then I need you to kiss me. Like really, really kiss me. Not like whatever bullshit you pulled earlier,” Ryan knew his face was blood red, he really had just asked for Shane to kiss him. Something that he never thought that he would have the balls to do, but right now he really didn’t have a choice. 

Shane didn’t say anything, instead just smashing his lips against Ryan’s. 

Ryan's eyes fluttered shut, letting himself savor every last bit of this kiss before it was over. He would be lying if he said that he didn’t see fireworks going off behind closed eyes as their lips molded perfectly against each other, his whole body swelling with lust.

Shane’s lips were soft just like Ryan had always expected for them to be, and he kissed with such an intensity that Ryan never would have expected, but quickly found himself addicted. 

It didn’t take long before Shane’s tongue licked at Ryan's lips, which made Ryan moan, opening his mouth just enough so that Shane could kiss him deeper, more passionately. Ryan melted into the kiss, letting Shane do whatever he wanted, letting Shane lick into his mouth as feverishly and desperately as he pleased. It was like Shane couldn’t get enough of Ryan's mouth and Ryan wasn’t about to complain. 

Ryan felt Shane’s hands pull at his hips and willingly allowed for Shane to move him to where his knees were bracketed on each side of Shane’s legs, until he was fully seated on Shane’s lap.

He could feel Shane’s hard cock pressing against his ass, which spurred him to grind his hips down onto Shane’s lap without thinking twice about it, causing Shane to groan against his mouth.

Ryan hadn’t ever wanted Shane’s dick in his ass more in his whole life than he did right now, his whole body desperate for touch and anything that Shane would give him. Desperate to hear more sounds like that come from Shane.

“I don’t-. I- uh- It’s not enough, Shane,” Ryan finally managed to get out between breaths, the desperation becoming more evident as he spoke. “I thought it would be, but it isn’t. I need more. I need- I can’t-.”

“Okay, okay,” Shane huffed, his hands gripping Ryan’s ass, “God, I can’t fucking wait to be inside you.”

“Bedroom. Now. Let’s go,” Ryan rushed out, jumping up from Shane’s lap and pulling him into his bedroom, reattaching their lips once they got in there. 

“Just fucking come on, Shane. Get these off,” Ryan grumbled exasperatedly against Shane’s lips, tugging at the hem of Shane’s shirt with both hands.

“Getting bratty now are we, Ry?” Shane teased, raising an eyebrow at Ryan, but stripping his shirt off anyway. 

“Not bratty, just really fucking eager,” Ryan quipped, moving his hands down to undo the button and zipper of Shane’s jeans before sticking his hand inside.

“Holy shit,” Shane choked out at the feeling of Ryan’s hand moving quickly over his thinly covered cock. “Fair enough.” 

Ryan pulled Shane down into a kiss as he continued to stroke Shane’s cock through his boxers, feeling it harden even more under his touch. 

“Get me out of these pants,” Ryan whispered against Shane’s lips, whimpering when Shane pushed his hands down into the back of his boxers, groping Ryan’s bare ass in large palms. “Please don’t make me beg. I’m so fucking hard for you, Shane. I need you so badly.” 

“You sound so fucking pretty when you do, though. Now take your clothes off and get on the bed,” Shane prompted while pulling his jeans and boxers off the rest of the way, earning a nod from Ryan who then started to rip off his own. 

Ryan wasted no time spreading himself out in the center of his bed. He could feel the heavy weight of Shane’s gaze on him, watching the way that Shane jerked himself off a little as he looked him over., It made Ryan’s own cock twitch with interest, a dollop of precome leaking onto his abdomen. 

Ryan went to give himself a few quick tugs to take the edge off, but Shane’s hand smacked him away.

“You don’t get to touch yourself until I say so,” Shane growled as he climbed onto the bed, which made Ryan’s eyes widen at his tone. Fuck if that wasn’t the sexiest thing that Shane had ever said to him. “Now, where’s your lube?”

In answer, Ryan wrenched open the drawer of the nightstand and threw the lube to Shane.

He watched as Shane snicked open the bottle of lube and drizzled some into his hand, warming it up before spreading it out across three of his long, slender fingers. Ryan could feel his hole clenching around air with just how badly he wanted Shane’s fingers inside of him. 

“Have you ever done this before?” Shane asked quietly, the pads of his slick fingers rubbing against Ryan’s perineum before dipping down to run over his hole.

“To myself, yeah,” Ryan answered honestly, too caught up in the sensation of Shane’s fingers prodding at his hole to care about being embarrassed. 

“Fuck, that’s so hot,” Shane groaned as he pushed a finger into Ryan up to the first knuckle. “Remind me to ask you about that later.”

Ryan’s head felt like it was spinning. Shane’s finger was barely pressed inside of him and yet he was chasing the burn of being stretched open. Shane gave him a moment before he pushed it in the rest of the way, which caused Ryan to gasp. 

Fuck Shane’s fingers were long, the stretch of one finger already feeling like two of Ryan’s own. Shane eased the digit in and out of him until he was insistent that he could handle another, and Shane wasn’t going to deny him. 

Shane wasted no time pushing a second finger in alongside the first, and Ryan could feel himself opening up around them as they pressed inside.

“Oh fuck! Right there,” Ryan yelped when Shane’s fingers brushed against his prostate, sending waves of pleasure throughout his body, his cock leaking steadily. 

“Give me another. Gonna need it,” Ryan panted as Shane’s pace got faster, hitting Ryan’s prostate with almost every thrust. 

Ryan whimpered when he felt three wet fingers press against him, his hole sucking the digits in hungrily once they breached the rim. He definitely felt the burn that came along with the third finger, but there was something about the ache that hurt so fucking good. 

“I’m ready,” Ryan insisted after a couple minutes of Shane’s three fingers ruthless assault on his ass and prostate. “Please, Shane, don’t make me wait any longer.”

Shane removed his fingers and wiped them on the sheets, searching for the lube that he had just used not even five minutes ago. 

“There are condoms in that top drawer, but I'd really like for you to come inside me,” Ryan purred, catching the way that Shane’s eyes darkened at his words. 

Forgoing the condom, Shane squirted lube onto his hand and slicked his cock up with it. Ryan watched as Shane gave his cock a few quick pulls before he lined the head up with Ryan’s hole, Ryan’s body shivering with anticipation. 

“Just fucking come on,” Ryan whined as Shane teased the head against the rim, pushing it in the slightest bit before grabbing some more lube and slathering it on. “Shane, please.”

“ _ Jesus Christ, Ryan.  _ Okay,” Shane huffed as he pressed his cock into Ryan’s tight heat, groaning once his hips were pressed flush against Ryan’s ass. 

“Holy shit. I- fuck- hold on,” Ryan breathed, the burn from earlier was nothing compared to the one he was feeling now. Shane’s cock was splitting him open, it was a feeling like he had never felt before, overwhelming yet so good. Waves of pain and pleasure crashed throughout Ryan’s body as he adjusted to Shane’s size, wiggling slightly to test if he was ready or not. 

“Okay,  _ god _ , I’m ready,” Ryan said with closed eyes and a nod of his head, his voice coming out strained. 

“You’re so fucking tight _ , _ ” Shane gritted out. 

Ryan could feel Shane’s body shudder against him as he pulled out before thrusting back in again. 

“I’m so fucking full. You fill me up so good, Shane. Holy fuck,” Ryan babbled mindlessly as Shane started pacing his thrusts and established a steady rythym.

“God you’re fucking beautiful, Ry. Fucking perfect. So hot and tight and just for me,” Shane groaned against Ryan’s mouth before he attached their lips in a desperate, sloppy kiss. 

“Only for you,” Ryan whimpered, breaking the kiss to look between them, to where his cock was laying in a pool of precome, and then down to where he could see Shane’s cock disappear into his hole. “ I need more - harder, faster, something. Please, Shane-.” 

“I’ve got you,” was all Shane said before he pulled out of Ryan, shifting before pushing back in with a different angle, one that hit Ryan’s prostate with ease. One that had Ryan’s back arching up off the bed with a sharp cry.

“Ah, ah- --ah! There. Right there.” Ryan gasped as Shane fucked into him mercilessly, hitting his spot repeatedly, the sound of skin slapping echoing throughout the room. 

“Shane, touch me,” Ryan pleaded, “I’m so close.” 

“You gonna come for me, Ry?” Shane said while wrapping a large hand around Ryan’s cock and stroking it in time with his thrusts, making Ryan’s eyes roll into the back of his head. “Show me. Come for me, baby.”

Shane’s desire for Ryan to come was all it took for him to cry out Shane’s name before he was coming, covering his abdomen and Shane’s hand with ropes of come, his body spasming as Shane stroked him through his orgasm. 

“Want you to come inside me,” Ryan gasped out as Shane continued fucking him, his pace faltering the closer that he got to his own orgasm. “Want you to fill me up. Make me yours.” 

“ _ Ryan- _ ,” Shane grunted out seconds later, his hips pressed flush against Ryan’s ass, filling Ryan with his come.

Neither one of them moved immediately, both of them too blissed out in their post-orgasmic high as they tried to get their breathing back to normal. 

After a minute or two, Shane pulled out, making Ryan whimper at the loss as he felt Shane’s come start to leak out of his sore hole. 

Shane threw himself down onto the bed beside him as Ryan blindly searched for Shane’s hand with his own, eventually finding it and intertwining their fingers together. 

Unlike their touch of hands at the bar, there was no overwhelming heat or lust that accompanied it. Ryan was still in control of his own thoughts even though he had Shane’s hand in his, and that made him sigh out in relief.

“Well, I think we fixed that problem,” Ryan laughed, looking over to Shane, who chuckled with him. “You know, I meant it earlier when I said that I had wanted this before. That was real.”

“I know. I meant it too,” Shane said softly, squeezing Ryan’s hand. “Would you like to go out with me, Ry?”

“I would love that,” Ryan replied, leaning over and giving Shane a peck on the lips. “This has been one of the best, weirdest, Christmas gifts that I have ever gotten.”

“But not  _ the _ best?” Shane asked, winking at Ryan who took a second to think it over. 

“Okay, maybe it is the best.” Ryan giggled as Shane wrapped his arms around him and pulled him into another kiss. 

He couldn’t wait to see where their relationship took them, already looking forward to all of their Christmases to come. 

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope that you enjoyed it! I’d be lying if I said that I wasn’t nervous to hear your thoughts about it!! Lol! 
> 
> Bee, you’re amazing and so talented and it was an honor to write something like this for you. I hope it lived up to all of your sex pollen/Mistletoe fantasies!! Merry Christmas!! :)
> 
> Find me on tumblr: Pinksweatshirtbergara


End file.
